Collection
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: From hugging at the bus stop to bandaids make of sex and vodka it's all happened to Layla and Lash. LxL


Lash stood at the bus stop. A younger girl was next to him, she was just a sixth grader but somehow the girl had worked her way into his heart. They had known each other since childhood. His bus came before hers, it was the first day of school and he knew he wasn't 'too cool' to let her hug him goodbye. She was severely shorter then he and her face only reached his stomach. He wrapped one arm around her and whispered a goodbye. She smiled at him as he got on the bus; he turned and waved to her when he found his seat. They were good friends, he wasn't sure how she saw him and wasn't sure how he saw her, he tried to stick to the brotherly feeling of it all.

A year passed and Layla was now a seventh grader, and he a sophomore. His tormenting of freshmen began. Layla and him were sitting on the couch in her house downstairs. They were just sitting there watching some movie, The Covent or something of the sort. He wasn't really paying that much attention, and apparently neither was she. He heard the faintest snore and looked over to see the redhead leaning against the couch side in dead sleep. He pushed himself up and walked over to her, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her towards her bedroom. It was late and he managed to avoid patrolling parental units. It's not like he wasn't welcome, he just wasn't supposed to be up this late with Layla. He set her down on her bed and pulled the sheets up over her to her chin. He looked at her for a few seconds before leaning over and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Another year had passed and she was now an eighth grader and Lash was now a junior. He took his title as an upper classmen very seriously and tormented everyone lower then him. He was best friends with Speed. Layla had taken to being more on the hippie-no-violence side of life, and it caused clash.

"Why do you pick on people who can't even fight back?" Layla would scream.

"Why not? It's fun?" He would reply. "It's not like we're hurting them."

"You're an asshole." She would snap.

"And you're a bitch!" He would retort.

Now she's a freshmen and he's a senior. They're together for Easter dinner. They were down in the same cove they spent so many years as friends in. He had a brown paper bag with a bottle in it. She was confused as they watched Evolution.

"What's that?" She finally asked.

"A little something to make this trip bearable" He tipped the bottle back and clear liquid ran down his throat. Her response surprised him.

"Ever clear or Vodka?"

"Vodka"

"Hand it over" She snapped, he listened and she soon chugged a mouthful. She handed the bottle back and whipped her lips. He stared in surprise.

"You drink?"

"When the situation calls for it." She replied, taking the bottle from him again and slurping up more of the devils water. It didn't take them long to finish the bottle. When they emptied it they stole more from Layla's mom's store of it. They downed half that bottle when he asked.

"You wanna have sex?" And for a second time that night she surprised him.

"Yes."

And time flies as she moves onto her sophomore year and he progresses to go to college, as surprising as that may be, in Florida. They never communicated with each other and preferred to pretend the other didn't exist. They went an entire two years without any communication. It wasn't until her senior year, his junior year that he finally came and talked to her.

"So you're graduating in a few days" Was his smooth opening.

"Yup. Looking forward to moving on."

"What college?" He asked.

She replied "University of Florida" His eyes widened slightly.

"Really? I go there." She clenched her eyes shut and swore under her breath.

"Are you coming to grad?" She asked finally, forgetting they would be attending the same college.

"That's why I'm skipping college." He smiled at her and she gave a shy smile back.

Soon college is over for both of them and they quick became fast friends once more. The rift was minor and repairable. So you shouldn't be surprised to hear they recently had twins, girls. Violet Kay Vasser and Kitty Stella Vasser. They didn't necessarily live the perfect life but how bad could it be when all wounds are covered with sex and vodka?


End file.
